


Medical Conference

by azure7539



Series: Azure's 007 Fest 2020 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), James Bond (Craig movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539
Summary: Q takes a vacation.
Relationships: Q/Stephen Strange
Series: Azure's 007 Fest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867444
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Medical Conference

> **From** : **Stephen Strange** <sstrangev011@xmail.com> (Mon, 18 Jan, 2016)
> 
> **To** : me
> 
> Come to NYC. Doctor Helen Cho is finally well enough again to hold a medical conference on the first weekend of February; I’m invited. I know you’ve been wanting to have a chance to speak with her.
> 
> I’ll even pick you up from the airport if you choose a convenient time of arrival.
> 
> Doctor Stephen Strange,
> 
> M.D., Ph.D.

Every time Q happens to look back at this email, he always barely manages to hold back a quiet scoff at the ridiculousness of this man. Stephen is very proud of the fact that he is a doctor—a researcher working on the bleeding edge of neurogenesis stimulation, and one of the best neurosurgeons there is. 

This was the main reason why they even met in the first place—Q wanting to research more into medical fields that would later on benefit and help his agents, and thus reaching out to make contact with one Doctor Stephen Strange of Metro-General Hospital. Who, surprisingly, actually replied to his emails.

(Q has never done anything halfway, ever striving for the best, ever forging on without stopping, no matter how worn down, tired, or broken he becomes.)

(He doesn’t think about someone else who is very much similar to him in that regard. Doesn’t think about the empty space where a car once resided in his workshop.)

He sighs and goes back to work.

-

February in New York City is every bit as dreary as London is, if not somehow slightly colder. Although Q suspects that such a perception more or less stems from the psychological toll of being in a different country altogether and not just the horrid weather itself. Q knows he should consider himself lucky, however. This is still an English-speaking country, so he wouldn’t really be ‘stranded’ should his finicky ride decide to bail on him.

Speaking of…

“Thomas Newman?” 

Q shivers almost involuntarily from the low, reverberating baritone. It’s not even his real name, and he’s spoken with Stephen a few times over the phone before, but Christ, none of it seemed to have prepared him for the real thing.

He adjusts his glasses and sees Stephen Strange in real life for the first time since they became, for a lack of a better word, pen pals.

He’s taller than Q thought.

“Stephen?” He blinks. “A tuxedo. Really.” Not that he doesn’t look absolutely stunning in it, of course. They’re only a couple of steps apart, and Q can hear the soft scent of expensive cologne hinting a subtle tease at his nose. Bloody hell.

“I got out of a gala to come pick you up, and this is the attitude you’re giving me?” Stephen scoffs despite the little smirk tugging at his lips. He’s heading back out of the airport again, and before Q knows it, his feet are already following the doctor’s strides, inexplicably drawn by the easy confidence this man exudes. 

He has the hustle expected of a busy, sought-after surgeon, though—Stephen. Quick and efficient, but the difference, Q realizes, lies in the fact that his movements lack the razor sharp edge of a predator. A hunter thrilled by the very idea of a chase and the destruction wrought through it—

Seventeen minutes after midnight, and there are still loud honks in the distant traffic in front of the terminal exit. 

“How did you know it was me?” Q asks, breathing in the cold and crisp air to calm his wild heart.

Stephen turns to look at him, an amused grin flashing across his expression. “Thick, wavy hair, glasses, checkered pants and a rumpled parka? Please.”

He fishes for the keys from his pocket then takes off his coat in one fluid motion and just throws it at Q’s direction.

Q would protest if it didn’t settle upon him like a distant, awkward surrogate of a hug, undemanding and incredibly warm, having been soaking up Stephen’s body heat after all this time. 

He leans into it and closes his eyes briefly.

_(Stephen will take Q to his hotel, driving the new Lamborghini a little too fast like a maniac weaving through the slightly less busy streets of 1 AM NYC. At which point they will realize that the reservation system went wrong somewhere and his booked room has, consequently, been given to someone else. Stephen will then offer to let Q stay at his luxury flat for the duration of this long weekend he’s taken off to attend this medical conference. And after a flustered moment of embarrassment, Q will agree._

_They will grab takeaways, drink a bottle of Stephen’s expensive wine, talk, and fall into bed together._

_Stephen is intelligent enough that he keeps Q on his toes, especially when they start discussing things within his, admittedly, extensive range of knowledge. His velvety voice and extremely talented mouth work wonders to keep Q's mind from drifting too far off as well._

_All in all, it’ll be a worthwhile vacation.)_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Q in another country.


End file.
